1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prize acquisition game machine in which prizes, for example, stuffed toys or dolls are exhibited and are acquired under predetermined conditions, and its prize.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of the prize acquisition game machines as set forth above, a desired prize is caught among prizes piled up in a container box with an open top by using a pinching means, such as a crane, operated through buttons or the like. However, if anyone can easily obtain the prize, there is no game characteristic, and therefore, the pinching means is devised and various conditions of the pinching means are set so that a pinch is made when the prize is pulled up, or if the way of seizing the prize is insufficient, the prize can fall during the transfer.
In such a game machine, the fun of the game is related to whether or not the prize can be caught, and an operator (game center) of the game machine can enter anything that seems to be a prize which a player desires. If a prize unsuitable for the game machine is entered, there is a disadvantage that it deviates from the function and role as the game machine. Additionally, there is a chance of damaging the machine.
An object of the present invention is therefore to enable a game machine to restrict prizes to be entered so that the reliability as the game machine can be kept, and further, to enable the game machine to have a new game characteristic.
In order to achieve the object, a prize acquisition game machine for causing exhibited prizes to be acquired is characterized by comprising a prize exhibit portion for exhibiting a plurality of prizes having machine readable arbitrary identification marks, prize selection means for selecting a desired prize from the prize exhibit portion, a reading device for reading the identification mark of the prize selected by the prize selection means, judgement means for comparing and judging whether or not the identification mark of the prize selected by the prize selection means has a predetermined relation to a set value, and a control portion for driving prize release means in a case where a judgement result of the judgement means is the predetermined relation, to release plural prizes selected by the prize selection means.
That is, in the prize acquisition game machine, the prizes to be acquired are exhibited in the prize exhibit portion, and a desired prize is selected by the prize selection means among the prizes in the prize exhibit portion. Since the selected prize has the identification mark, the identification mark is read by the reading device. Then, the judgement means compares and judges whether or not the identification mark of the prize has the predetermined relation to the set value. If the judgement result is the predetermined relation, the control portion drives the prize release means, the plural selected prizes having the identification marks of the predetermined relation are released, so that the prizes are caused to be acquired. If the judgement result is not the predetermined relation, the selected prize may be withdrawn, that is, returned to the prize exhibit portion or separately collected.
The identification mark can be attached by using, for example, an ID tag or a bar code.
The set value is, for example, an arbitrary identification mark previously determined by the control portion, an identification mark of a former selected prize in a case where a plurality of prizes are selected in sequence, or an identification mark of any prize in a case where a plurality of prizes are simultaneously selected.
That the identification mark has the predetermined relation means such a suitable relation that in a case where the identification mark is, for example, a figure, a mark of cards, a suitable pattern, a letter, a character, or the like, the identification marks are identical to each other, or in a case where identification marks are systematic, they satisfy the sequence.
That is, in this game machine, if a prize is not provided with an ID tag, it can not be entered as a prize. In other words, prizes to be entered can be restricted, and by this, the reliability of the game machine can be ensured.
Besides, an operation technique of a crane as described in the prior art is not made to have a game characteristic, but the point whether the relation of intrinsic identification marks of a plurality of visually selected prizes meet the predetermined relation can be made to have a new game characteristic. Further, in the case where the plurality of prizes are selected and the identification marks of the prizes are judged, the plurality of prizes, not one as in the prior art, can be acquired all at once, so that the game characteristic is further raised.
An agitation means for agitating the prizes in the prize exhibit portion may be provided in the vicinity of the prize exhibit portion. The agitation means is driven at a previously set time or in accordance with a request of a player. By the driving, the prizes in the prize exhibit portion are agitated, and the positions of the prizes are moved, which makes it possible to easily select a desired prize.
The prize exhibit portion may be formed into, for example, a box with an open top, which contains the prizes at random, and the prize selection means may be constructed by a pinching means operated by an operation means to catch a desired prize. The operation means comprises, for example, a button or a lever is operated so that the desired prize can be selected and acquired among the prize group piled up. In this case, the pinching means may be constructed so that a catching rate of the prize becomes high. For example, drive control is made such that when the pinching means is lowered, it catches the prize strongly, and the structure of the pinching means is made such that for example, rubber to prevent slipping is attached to a pinching portion so that the prize does not fall during the transfer.
When the construction is made in this way, a high game characteristic can be obtained by the fun of selecting a desired prize and a sense of expectation as to whether the desired prize can be really caught.
The prize exhibit portion may be constructed, for example, by a plurality of panels with the prizes respectively mounted on the panels. A desired prize is selected by specifying a specific panel. The structure of the prize selection means is simple, and selection of the prize can be simply made, so that the game machine may be played in a short time. According to the way of selection, a game like the concentration as one of card games can also be realized, and a quite new type game machine can be obtained as the prize acquisition game machine.
The prize selection means can be constructed by pushing the prize from the prize exhibit portion, or by dropping the prize from the prize exhibit portion.
Additionally, in the game machine of the invention, a prize mount stand on which the selected prize is mounted may be formed, and a display unit for displaying the identification mark read by the reading device may be provided in the vicinity of the prize mount stand. The selected prizes can be separately mounted to become noticeable, so that a desire for the prizes can be intensified, and the game characteristic can be raised. Since the identification mark of the selected prize can be known by displaying the identification mark on the display unit, in the case where a plurality of prizes are selected in sequence, it is possible to notify a player that a prize of which identification mark must be taken at next prize selection, so that hopes and expectations are raised, and a game feeling can be enjoyed. By making the display of the display unit produce a sense of expectation, the game characteristic can be further raised.
A result display unit for displaying the judgement result of the judgement means may be provided. Since the judgement result is displayed, the result can be definitely notified, and it is also possible to provide fun by using sound and light.
A specification display unit for displaying the numbers of the prizes for the respective identification marks of the prizes in the prize exhibit portion may be provided. On the specification display unit, a display is carried out before a start of a game, or in the case where the game machine is structured such that a plurality of prizes are selected in sequence, a display is carried out in the middle of selection of the prizes (for example, in the case where selection is made twice, after the first selection is made). By the display, the player can imagine an approximate acquisition probability, and he can feel a sense of expectation to the game, or can enjoy unexpected luck.
According to another aspect, the invention is characterized by a prize exhibited in the prize exhibit portion of the prize acquisition game machine as described above. That is, the prize is provided with an ID tag having an arbitrary identification mark, and this prize is entered in the prize exhibit portion of the prize acquisition game machine, so that the game machine having high reliability can be obtained.